Beyonder
Beyonders are humans who have consumed potions made from exotic creature materials. There are multiple pathways for Beyonders to take, all starting from Sequence 9. Beyonders gain power from these specific potions, but have to endure the side-effects (paranoia, hearing things, etc.) that ensue upon consuming a potion. There is a chance they will succumb to the side-effects and lose control - becoming monsters themselves. About By taking a potion, an ordinary person will follow a pathway and become a Beyonder. A Beyonder will experience some qualitative changes as they advance through the sequences: at some point before sequence 4, at sequence 4, and at sequence 0. The qualitative change point before sequence 4 differs for each pathway. Each Beyonder follows a specific pathway, which has a common theme. Therefore, each Beyonder has unique abilities that can be quite unpredictable and powerful. Because of their power, many Beyonders will spend thousands of pounds trying to get access to these pathways. There can only be a maximum of one Level 0 at any time for each pathway. The existence of Level 0 prevents the presence of Level 1. If there is not a Level 0 for a pathway, then there can be a maximum of three Level 1. This means that the main ingredients for the sequence 0 potion requires the Beyonder characteristics of the two other level 1 sequences from that same pathway. There are 22 different pathways, each with 10 sequence levels, for a total of 220 different sequences. These pathways were outlined on the Second Blasphemy Slate. Beyonder laws Law of Beyonder Characteristics Indestructibility The characteristics of a Beyonder is never destroyed or reduced. It's only passed from one carrier to the next. Law of Similar Sequence Beyonder Characteristics Conversion High-sequence Beyonders can exchange pathways with similar pathways. Law of Extraordinary Characteristic Aggregation High sequence items of the same path intermittently and unconsciously attract low and medium order sequences to come near it. It has a tendency to aggregate with each other, and demigods can detect this attraction caused by high sequence items. Pathway Levels Each pathway is divided into 10 levels, Level 0-9. *Godhood **Level 0 *High Sequence (Demi-God) **Angel ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Saint ***Level 3 ***Level 4 *Mid Sequence **Level 5 **Level 6 **Level 7 *Low Sequence **Level 8 **Level 9 There can only be a maximum of one Level 0 at any time for each pathway. The existence of Level 0 prevents the presence of Level 1. If there is not a Level 0 for a pathway, then there can be a maximum of three Level 1. This means that the main ingredients for the sequence 0 potion requires the Beyonder characteristics of the two other level 1 sequences from that same pathway. A Beyonder will experience 3 qualitative changes as they advance through the sequences: at some point before sequence 4, at sequence 4, and at sequence 0. The qualitative change point before sequence 4 differs for each pathway. Notable Beyonders * Tarot Club ** Klein Moretti ** Emlyn White ** Admiral Cattleya ** Audrey Hall ** Alger Wilson ** Derrick Berg ** Fors Wall * Xio Derecha * Emperor Roselle * Susie * Bernadette Gustav * Azik Eggers * Daniz * Trissy * Angel Kings ** Red Angel Medici ** Time Angel Amon ** Fate Angel Ulolus ** Pure White Angel ** Wisdom Angel ** Storm Angel ** Darkness Angel Sasiler ** Dream Angel Adam * Mr. A * Silver City ** Colin Iliad ** Elder Lovia * Nighthawk **Dunn Smith **Daly **Leonard Mitchell **Neil **Frye **Royale Reideen **Kenley White **Seeka Tron **Lorotta **Aiur Harson **Borgia **Crestet Cesimir **Hitte **Adelaide **Dwayne Category:Beyonder Category:Terminology